


Repose

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [310]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madilayn requested pen and ink "quit it or I'll bite"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repose

“Quit it or I’ll bite!”

“Promises, promises.”  Penny is all languid movement and rosy cheeks as she laughs and pushes her foot into his ribs again.  Gordon wiggles away, but not too far.

He knows the trust he is being shown here, that Penny would let herself drink, relax, giggle, let the strictures of being a Lady and an agent drop as she lay on the couch in a sprawl of delicate skirt.  Her shoes are on the carpet, and the toe that is she is poking him with is painted a delicate shell pink.  She pokes him again, and Gordon catches her foot, redirecting her movement until he’s cradling her ankle in his lap.

Gordon knows Penny now, knows her beyond the carefully calculated shows of elegance and wealth, knows how she snorts when she’s truly laughing, the way her eyes light up when presented with a cupcake from that little Parisian bakery.  Knows how the demands placed on her too-young weigh her down when she’s trying her hardest to fly.

His hands are rough, but his touch is sure.  She groans, almost arching off the sofa.  “Gordon!”

The knot in the arch of her foot is like a stone, and he works at it with smooth, firm rolling strokes.  “Should have kept your toes to yourself, then,” he teases back, never breaking his rhythm.  She could pull away, they both know it.

But she stays sprawled, her feet in Gordon’s hands, her head tipped back, and they both know what this means too.


End file.
